


A light in the darkness

by Rose_Kard



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-12 15:39:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19135045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_Kard/pseuds/Rose_Kard
Summary: Everyone has been freed, but when anxieties start coming to life, that is when friends are important





	A light in the darkness

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that this is not related to 'Josiah Drew what did you do?' as far as the story goes. This is not how the story will end, and is just some idea i decided to write for fun.  
> With that said, please enjoy

The events at the studio had been reversed, it was back to 1936. Everyone who had a part in the studio remembered what had happened and tried to live as if it was just some silly dream. Of course it wasn’t. Everyone had their small triggers. Sammy could not stand something being directly in his face. It didn’t help that he would have nightmares of when he was worshiping ‘Bendy’. Susie refused to wear makeup, the fear of the ink running down her face making it unbearable. The poor lady had trouble looking at wally, knowing that the poor boy had seen lifeless clones of himself with their hearts ripped out by her own hand.  
Norman’s triggers were the dark and pooling water. Joey had the hardest time looking anyone in the studio in the eye, so he hid away in his office. Wally couldn’t stand small spaces and wouldn’t go near the elevator. It had been over a month since the damage had been physically reversed, everyone had fallen into their old routines, of course with little differences.   
It was late at night as Sammy was working on a new song for Alice Angel. He was oh so tired, but he was almost done. ‘One more cup of coffee.’ he repeated to himself as he walked to the break room to make a fresh pot. He hadn’t noticed as a light approached him. “Samuel, what are you doing. Come and join the others.” Sammy turned around to Norman’s voice. “Norman? What are you still doing here? What do you mean the others? Everyone went home a while ago.” Norman shook his head “We’re snowed in.”   
Eventually Sammy followed Norman to the toy area, where everyone was laying around in different spots of the room. “I’m back everyone. Sammy came with me.” Most everyone turned around, the shorter, typically more outgoing man was hiding behind norman. “Good evening.” Nearly everyone waved back, except Joey which had been expected.   
Joey was huddled in a corned, pressing himself as far into the wall as he could. He wanted to be hiding away in his office, but Tom and Norman had drug him out of the office. He had taken his glasses off as soon as he sat down, it made it more tolerable since he couldn’t see anyone else.   
He turned around after hearing a loud ‘POP’. The people around him had somehow found enough non flammable items to make a fire pit. A fire had been made from the loos boards. Everyone was gathered around, everyone except Joey that is. The man kept himself curled up in the corner. He couldn't just be around all of them. He could be around Henry, but that was about his limit.  
Of course the people around the fire began to talk, which led to questioning about Joey. Where was he. They all turned to see the man curled into himself. Henry got up without saying a word and walked to the man's side. “Joey, come on and join us. Your going to catch your death of cold.” Joey turned his head to his old friend, he didn’t want to go. Then again, he couldn’t turn down the studio’s wishes. So he got up and followed Henry to the circle.   
He had his eyes gazing at the fire, his hands fiddling with his glasses. “Heya, Joey?” Joey picked up his head to Wally’s voice. “Yes Wally?” his voice was shaky, though he didn’t want to admit it, he was afraid to talk to anyone. “You do realize that none of us hold what happened against you, right? We know it was that weird demon guy.” The taller man released a breath he didn’t even realize he was holding. “I know, I just” He trailed off. He couldn't talk. To him it was if someone was choking his vocal cords.   
Tom had apparently fallen asleep, being woken with a start. A common nightmare, though enough to frighten everyone in the room when he yelled. Sammy and Wally had clung to Norman. Susie grabbed onto Lacie’s arm, Bertram putting an arm around her just in case. Allison began to snap Tom out of it. Henry turned to see Joey, now standing, breathing heavy as tears pricked his eyes.   
Joey had begun slowly shaking his head “I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’m sorry.” Was said repeatedly. He spun around, dropping his glasses, his cane left deserted as he ran. He vaguely heard his name being called, but didn’t dare turn back. He raced up to his apartment, which was above the studio. After making to it his room his legs gave out on him. Making it to the bed wasn’t going to happen.   
He looked to see Wally, who had apparently followed him. Shawn at his tails. “Joey, why did ya run?” “I’m sorry” was all he mumbled Shawn groaned and mumbled a few curses in irish “Stop saying your sorry and try to just sit with us all for one blasted night!” Shawn immediately realized his mistake when Joey began trying to back away from him, though all he did was pull his legs closer to him “Please. Will you join us please.” Joey’s eyes widened a little in shock before he nodded, allowing the men to help him up.   
Once they got back down Joey was exhausted, apparently so was everyone else. Norman and Sammy had fallen asleep leaning on each other. Tom had fallen back to sleep, with Allison’s head on his chest. She snored softly. Joey sat down next to Henry again, this time he picked up his glasses and put them on. He barely had enough time to look at anything before Henry pulled him into a hug “I’m glad you came back.” Joey hummed as he relaxed into the hug.   
When Henry tried to pull away from the hug he realized that Joey had fallen asleep. Of course, everyone else in the room had crashed as well. He grabbed a blanket and pulled it over both himself and Joey as he laid down. Everyone was still healing, but perhaps, there was a light in the darkness.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed this thing that I wrote in the middle of the night during the span of 1.5 hours.  
> -Rose


End file.
